leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SamuelKeller64/Paracelsus, the Primal Alchemist
| alttype = | attack = 60 | spells = 70 | health = 10 | difficulty = 90 | range = 550 | rangetype = ranged | ms = 325 | hp = 480 (+80) | healthregen = 6 (+0.5) | mana = 350 (+40) | manaregen = 8 (+0.5) | damage = 55 (+2.5) | attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.8%) | armor = 20 (+3.5) | magicresist = 30 (+0) }}Paracelsus, the Primal Alchemist is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities % attack damage per Sulfur Reagent. *''Mercury'': + % attack speed per Mercury Reagent. *''Salt'': + health regeneration per Salt Reagent. }} the first enemy and half as effectively the enemies around it for 1.5 seconds. At 2 Salt Reagents, reduces the target's damage dealt and half as much for enemies around it. |leveling = % % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} }} % % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} }} |cost = |costtype = mana }} Lore Sage Paracelsus is an alchemist living in the Marshes of Kaladoun, a scholar originating from Piltover. Paracelsus, from a young age, was obsessed with discovering the “primal elements”, the basic structures that constitute life. She toiled since her adolescence to determine them, experimenting with numerous physical elements to see if they had anomalous properties. She became a nomad after growing frustrated from the relatively limited resources in Piltover, scouring the land for her discovery. Finally, deep in the Marshes of Kaladoun, she uncovered it. Sulfur, mercury, and salt all had direct traces to the philosophical constructs of body, mind, and soul. Manipulating these elements was a different matter altogether. While the physical elements could be controlled with ease, combining them yielded little results. She agonized over what construct she could use to contain and mix them properly, before stumbling upon it hunting for her daily meal. A firearm. Utilizing her innate magical gift and several spell books, she realized how to construct magical reagents and combine them inside of a capsule, with different dosages of each reagent producing wildly different effects. She tested her invention, and found to her delight how successful the process was. For years she perfected the dosages and combinations, until the task became ingrained into her mind. She had finally become an alchemist able to control the “primal elements”. Quotes Upon Selection *“Try to refrain from becoming awestruck from ingenuity.” Attacking *“Perfect shot.” *“Got a cartridge just for you.” *“Sample genius!” *“Don’t think too hard about what I shot you with. It’ll hurt your head.” *“I’ve waited years for this opportunity!” *“I know what I’m doing. Do you?” *“Excellence.” *“You make an excellent target.” Movement *“Tis a lot easier when you aren’t tracking in mud, believe me.” *“Forward. Never backward.” *“Morons everywhere.” *“My autograph? Oh please, I have an assigned task.” *“Science is the truest joy in this world.” *“To show the world my discovery.” Joke *“Superiority, Intelligence, Dangerous, what does it…Sid. It spells Sid. Who is Sid?” Taunt *“I don’t have to be faster or stronger than you, because I’m smarter than you.” *“The foundation of life itself is at my command.” Casting Reagent: Sulfur *“Aspect of the soul!” *“Volatility!” *“Air and Fire!” *“Positive!” Casting Reagent: Mercury *“Aspect of the mind!” *“Fluidity!” *“Water and Air!” *“Neutral!” Casting Reagent: Salt *“Aspect of the body!” *“Stability!” *“Earth and Water!” *“Negative!” Recasting Synthesis with 2 Sulfur Reagents active *“Time to fight, my favorite time.” *“Charge!” Recasting Synthesis with 2 Mercury Reagents active *“Time to move, preferably away.” *“Advance in the opposite direction!” Recasting Synthesis with 2 Salt Reagents active *“Times are tough, but so am I.” *“I’m ready for a firefight!” Taunting a nearby Annie *“Oh big deal, you tamed a shadow bear. I taught one how to do algebra.” Taunting a nearby Blitzcrank *“High salt, above average mercury, even a little sulfur. A well-constructed golem.” Taunting a nearby Dr. Mundo *"I don't think you've ever been to medical school. Or school in general." Taunting a nearby Draven *"Oh, you throw axes. At least my ego is justified." Taunting a nearby Ekko *“Time is a relative construct. Life is infinitely superior.” Taunting a nearby Ezreal *“I can respect youthful genius, but you’re insufferable.” Taunting a nearby Heimerdinger *“Ah, an inventor after my own heart. A shame you’re completely insane.” Taunting a nearby Jayce *sarcastically “Oh, so it’s a hammer and a cannon? Revolutionary.” Taunting a nearby Jhin *“Art from death? The only beauty in the world is in life itself.” Taunting a nearby Jinx *“Intriguing style. Do you utilize sulfur?” Taunting a nearby Nautilus *“Someone like you must have high salt content. Joke not intentional.” Taunting a nearby Orianna *“Fascinating construct, but a bit dull.” Taunting a nearby Rumble *“Reliance on machines makes the mind dull and the body weak.” Taunting a nearby Singed *“You just toss chemicals into beakers. I brew life itself!” Taunting a nearby Urgot *“On behalf of all scientists, I apologize Urgot. They should’ve let you die.” Taunting a nearby Viegar *“You’re no more threatening than I am unintelligent, so not at all.” Taunting a nearby Vel'Koz *“While you’re enthusiasm is appreciated, science must primarily aid life, not take it.” Taunting a nearby Viktor *“Revolting. You let the things you discovered rule over you instead of the reverse!” Taunting a nearby Ziggs *"Lots of sulfur being thrown around here.” Comments Whoa, quite a bit to take in, right? In case you haven't guessed, my main inspiration for Paracelsus was Invoker from Dota. Of course, Dota does not have the D and F keys automatically bound like League, so I was unable to make it identical to Invoker's storage of two spells. I tempted on giving her starting items (like Viktor) to store her spells, but the system felt clumsy and a bad choice in general. My first viable option was to do an Elise-like system combined with Invoker's, with the last Reagent cast from her basic abilities influencing the form she would assume. A later system made her do a Thresh-like soul system, but it varies so much with RNG it really didn't appeal to me, especailly since it made her super broken if she got all three Reagents to max. Now, she has to choose which effects she gets and be more selective about it. In terms of personality, I decided to make her a scientist so overcome by her ego she makes Draven look like a Jehovah's Witness. However, I made it quite clear that she has low respect for those who use science simply to end life for no ulterior reason, even lower than her respect for everyone else. She also hates people like Viktor who were consumed by their obessions, as while she was passionate about alchemy, she still remained Paracelsus in the end (even if that's a bad thing). Change Log February 26, 2016 *Completely reworked Paracelsus. **Passive used to use an Elise-like form system to grant 3 sets of unique abilities upon activating the ultimate that replaced the basic abilities. Yes, it sounds as hard and complicated as it does. **Q used to activate a Sulfur Reagent, influencing the three abilities the ultimate would give. ***Sulfur Q: Fire bomb that dealt DoT ***Mercury Q: Lucian's W, but can only be utilized once per enemy. ***SaltQ: Gave life steal **W used to activate a Mercury Reagent, influencing the three abilities the ultimate would give. ***Sulfur W: Gave crit chance and damage ***Mercury W: A dash with an autoattack timer reset ***Salt W: A shield **E used to activate a Salt Reagent, infleuncing the three abilities the ultimate would give. ***Sulfur E: Marks an enemy. After 4 basic attacks on the enemy, heals the user. ***Mercury E: Missile that slows the enemy hit. ***Salt E: Caitlyn's trap. **Ultimate would activate the new set of abilities based on the last Reagent cast. February 27, 2016 *Changed Paracelsus's passive and ultimate **Paracelsus's old passive made enemies drop Reagents (think Thresh's souls) and those determined the abilities' effects. She also had custom trinkets that increased the drop rate of certain Reagents. Overall, too unreliable to actually be useful. **Old ultimate was a massive targeted missile that could drop bombs on its travel arc, stun, or heal her depending on the Reagents. *General nerfs to mana costs and ability scalings due to new passive. February 29, 2016 *Fixed the Reagent system to make them more logical (Sulfur is damage-exclusive, Mercury increases speed, and Salt is about durability). **Q's Salt buff now reduces the damage the enemy deals instead of armor shred. **Switched W and E's Mercury buffs. March 1, 2016 *Nerfed Q's Mercury effect down from a root to a slow. *Changed W's Sulfur effect from additional physical damage to armor shred. Category:Custom champions